This proposed study targeting drug abusing adolescents is a 5-year randomized controlled trial of an Enhanced-Cognitive Behavioral HIV prevention intervention, augmented by components focused on Social Influence (Soc-Influence) and Psychiatric/Psychological (Psych) Symptoms. The primary aim is to compare the effects of E-CB on primary outcomes (HIV risk behaviors) with a Health Promotion Comparison (HPC) condition, matched for attention, time, and attention value, when administered under conditions approaching ecologically valid "real life" community circumstances. E-CB is considered an enhancement over existing CB approaches because it integrates key components derived from "effective" CB adolescent-specific HIV interventions, as appraised in the CDC's Compendium of HIV Prevention Interventions, and adds components to address Soc-Influence (parental monitoring and parent-child communication) and Psych factors (drug abuse & psychiatric symptom severity). The proposed sample of 160 male and 160 female adolescents will be drawn from a target population of predominantly minority, low income, culturally diverse, sexually active, alcohol and other drug (AOD) abusing youth-a group most disproportionately affected by HIV and other health disparities. We propose to examine how intervention effects are 1) mediated by Attitude-Motivation-Skill variables, Social Influence, and Psychiatric Variables and moderated by 4 key factors: age, gender, cognitive functioning, and traumatic abuse history. HLM and SEM procedures will be used to explore how study variables interrelate to predict outcome. This project is significant in its response to the NIH priority on translational research, in which HIV prevention is refocused on the adaptation of "effective" interventions to reach new populations. The proposed project further responds to the NIH priority on bridging clinical research and practice, the emphasis is to bring interventions developed during efficacy trials in a rigorous academic setting, into communities in a manner adaptable to "real world" conditions by community based providers. If successful, this research will delineate important HIV risk factors and new intervention strategies that can be practically implemented with high-risk adolescents within their communities.